Voices In My Head
by CorruptedStorm56
Summary: Young Lewis Ketchum-Birch sets off on an adventure when disaster strikes, with his friend Jorja, Ghost Girl Ker ExoRakis, and Gary Oak's Grandson Ash Oak.


Warning: This has spoilers to my past fanfics! This FanFic is the last in line for FireStorm, Demonata, and the Pokemon World which revolves around Brendan/Lewis. Man this is effort...

Hey guys! Corrupted here! This is actually the second Fanfic I will write. Probably last to upload. I have a whole timeline of fanfics, ranging from Rayquaza's

Wish to Road to Uniting. This story is experimental, it is the last in the Johto Family storyline, but not in Pokemon Franchise as a whole. This is a first person

Fanfic, another main character. Lewis is travelling

with his crush, Jorja ExoRex, and Ancient Girl Ker. Lewis gets voices in his head, altogether three,

one of his dead Uncle Lewis, one of Duyj. That was the language of XoRax. They meet up with the holders of the Kah-Gash, and Firestorm, LightRay, Lord Of War.

Voices In My Head: By CorruptedStorm56:

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokemon

Chapter One: The fire that started it all

Characters:

Lewis: Brown Hair with Gray Eyes, 20 Years Old

Jorja: Imagine her however you want

Hoenn Reigon- Deino City:

Late at night, I was watching T.V. I always did back then. I heard screaming downstairs, but it wasn't like normal, it was playful. It was my parents, Brendan and May Ketchum. My father had come to Hoenn when his ship crashed, thanks to a man called Lock, and he met my mother in Littleroot Town. Her boyfriend at the time was a man called Wally Magda, and he killed Dad's Cyndaquill. In revenge, Giratina took Cyndaquill's spirit, and put it in a body, and that Cyndaquill burnt off Wally's skin. In rage, Wally joined a team called Team Delta, and set out to kill Dad because without him nothing like that could of happened. Dad set off in search of my Grandfather, Ash Ketchum, but forgot his goals, and took on the Pokemon League. Team Delta, and Lock kept getting in the way, but with the help of Uncle Lewis, whom I was named after, and Uncle Link,who wasn't my actual uncle, they defeated Team Delta, locked Lock in the Reverse World, to be tormented by Giratina, and set off to reunite with the "Johto Crew" as he called it. He took on the Pokemon World Tournament, and met back with Uncle Lewis, and fought him in the finals. He lost. As a last attempt for revenge against Dad, Wally burst into the arena, with a laser rifle, and tried to shoot Dad. Uncle Lewis jumped in the way, losing his life as he done it. Dad was given the 1st Place, but he declined it, giving it to the third place, Aunt Serena. Grief Strucken, Dad joined an alliance, made by Uncle Link, where people battled teams like Team Delta and Team Flare, and set on bring the rest of the "Johto Crew" together, to fight the evilness of the world. When he succeeded, they teamed up with the Pokemon Ranger Force and one by one, defeated Team Rocket, Delta, Galactic, Plasma, Flare and Dim Sun. Dad was relieved of his duties, and he settled down with Mom. The scream happened again, but more serious this time and this time I went downstairs, to check. Giratina was there. Mom was in the corner, with blood dripping down her face, she was dead. Dad was fighting Giratina, and shouted at me "Lewis, Run!". Seeing me, Giratina set fire to a circle around me. The only option was to run through it, and thats when the voices started. "Join me, and you will get lots and lots of power". I chose to ignore it, and ran through the circle and set myself on fire. I saw a strange figure who said "I will grant you a power" and my flames were dowsed instantly. Giratina saw me and started running to me, but i held my hands up, and a mysterious blue portal opened, he went through, then it closed again. Dad rushed to Mom, and seeing she was dead, he started crying. He started glowing blue, and the house set on fire. I ran out, with him following me. My friend from when I was a baby, Jorja, was outside her house, she just got back from. She saw my house on fire, then only saw me and Dad, and asked "Lewis? What happened?" I just shook my head. I was in shock. She took me to her fathers lab, Professer Hazel, who took after Prof. Birch, and he offered me three Pokemon, to protect me while I was homeless. Dad was still at whats left of home, he left Mom inside. The voice was back, but it sounded different. This time, it said "Go whichever path you choose, your father taught me that when I was your age." And just like that,it was gone. I chose Mudkip, in memory of Mom. Prof. Hazel gave me and Jorja a ticket each. It was to Kalos. Staring at the ticket, I didn't know what to do. I decided to go with her after being convinced. We departed the next day, and I slept over at hers. We took off later that day, with Dad too sad to leave his hotel, I was given a holocauster by her, because they wanted to keep track of me.

Hoenn-Kalos Ocean: International:

Me and Jorja had to share a room on the S.S. Anne. Not sure what to do, we just went into the pool. We jumped into the pool, being the only ones in. Everybody had just got knew about Lock the last time we heard about a boat on the Hoenn-Kalos Ocean and laughed and prayed for went to our room, where, she put on dry clothes, and decided to get some proper lunch. I saw Giratina was back near the battle arena. He started attacking the passangers. I shouted some weird words, then pointed my handsat him, then he went into a portal again. Was this magic? Am I a Pokemon? Did that figure in my hall at home give me that power? All my questions were answered from the second voice "Yes. That first and last one. I am Lewis. Your dead uncle. Here is another gift. The gift of XoRax, the language of the Magics." Me and Jorja went into our room. Using magic, or Aura, I tidied the room so that we can actually move around. We went to sleep, and we arrived in Kalos later that day.


End file.
